Spontanéité
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Kuroko appréciait le caractère impulsif de sa lumière. Cependant, lors d'une journée somme toute assez banale, le passeur fantôme va découvrir une nouvelle utilité à l'impétuosité de son partenaire... Suite éventuelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?) ! Voila mon modeste écrit, j'espère que mes personnages ne seront pas OOC et que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours agréable et en plus, ça motive !_

Avec sa petite taille, ses adorables yeux bleus, ses poils encore tout duveteux et sa petite langue rose qu'il laissait souvent pendre négligemment hors de sa minuscule bouche, Tetsuya Numéro Deux correspondait parfaitement à la définition du mot ''mignon''. Même de caractère, le chiot était une perle : Gentil, un peu maladroit, enthousiaste mais pas trop bruyant... Vraiment, l'animal était irrésistible. D'ailleurs, il avait su conquérir tout le monde dans l'équipe, tant par sa délicieuse petite bouille que par ses yeux turquoises, si semblables à ceux de son propriétaire et qui avait déclenché une hilarité collective.

La plus enthousiaste à son sujet était probablement Aida Riko, la coach, qui avait aussitôt craqué pour lui, et qui poussait des petits cris surexcités chaque fois qu'il tentait d'escalader une balle. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule : Le chien était en effet choyé par toute l'équipe, plus ou moins discrètement. Dès qu'il passait près des jambes d'un joueur, il était presque assuré de recevoir des caresses et des paroles bienveillantes. Le moindre de ses aboiements le plaçait au centre de l'attention générale, et il n'était pas rare que Kuroko surprenne un de ses coéquipiers à glisser en douce une friandise à la mascotte de l'équipe.

Pourtant, il en était un qui résistait encore et toujours à cet engouement unanime, un qui fuyait l'animal dès qu'il le pouvait. Et cette personne c'était Kagami Taiga, la lumière de Kuroko. Kagami était un excellent joueur de basket, très grand, au corps sculpté au fil d'entraînements épuisants. C'était une montagne de muscles, et rien ne paraissait capable de l'ébranler.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Kuroko avait été particulièrement surpris de découvrir, en même temps qu'une équipe incrédule, que ce géant au corps façonné par le feu des épreuves avait en réalité peur... des chiens. Même d'une créature aussi frêle et clairement inoffensive que le chiot ! Le passeur fantôme, une fois l'étonnement passé, avait trouvé ce trait de caractère très amusant... et avait au passage déniché un moyen de taquiner son impulsif partenaire. C'était facile : Il suffisait d'arborer un air triste et/ou innocent en tendant l'animal vers le cynophobe pour que celui-ci s'enfuit à toutes jambes en insultant copieusement son ombre, pas dupe une seconde de son visage attristé.

C'était en pensant à ces réactions si distrayantes que Kuroko Tetsuya promenait le chien en question par cette froide matinée de Février. L'hiver avait clairement pris ses marques et le froid était si fort qu'il en devenait piquant. Kuroko souffla, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur et, tout en contemplant le ciel gris, le garçon se demanda s'il allait neiger. Un courant d'air glacial le frappa soudain de plein fouet et il enfouit son visage dans son écharpe. Il était frigorifié et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un éclair rouge, sur sa droite, le figea sur place.

Il se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un terrain de basket de rue et ce qui avait attiré son attention était bien évidemment Kagami, qui s'entraînait seul. Le passeur se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait que lui pour prendre le temps de faire du street basket par un temps pareil et cela amena un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. La couleur rouge vif des cheveux de sa lumière obnubilait l'œil dans tout ce gris, seule chose à se démarquer par ce jour cendré et morose, et Kuroko eut du mal à en détacher le regard. Cependant, lorsque ce fut fait, son regard parcouru le terrain et enregistra une foule de petits détails :

D'abord, il nota que son ami n'était vêtu que d'un pull noir. Il aperçu son blouson, qu'il avait dû ôter pour avoir une liberté de mouvements plus importante, à côté de son sac à bandoulière, tout deux posés sur le seul banc du terrain encore intact. Ensuite, il vit l'anneau accroché à une chaîne d'argent que son comparse portait sans cesse autour du cou. L'objet suivait les brusques mouvements de son porteur, puis revenait heurter la base de son cou. Il captait parfois un improbable rayon de soleil, qu'il reflétait, et il devenait alors éclatant avant de se ternir à nouveau. Kagami ne semblait pas souffrir du froid ambiant, malgré la température basse, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. D'ordinaire déjà, le scoreur dégageait une chaleur étonnante, rassurante. Et là, le garçon s'agitait beaucoup, bougeait dans tous les sens, reculait, faisait mine de feinter, avançait, sautait, dribblait, tirait, le tout sans aucun répit, il devait donc être particulièrement échauffé. De là où il se trouvait, Kuroko ne pouvait pas voir les gouttes de sueur dévaler son visage et glisser dans son cou avant d'être absorbées par le tissu de son pull, juste les deviner. En revanche, il entendait parfaitement les halètements rauques que produisait l'américain, témoin des efforts fournis et de sa fatigue.

Comme d'habitude, la présence du passeur était passée totalement inaperçue et il eut donc tout le temps pour observer son camarade à loisir. Ce fut Numéro deux qui le trahit. En effet, l'animal jappa, sans doute exaspéré par l'immobilité de son maître alors qu'il souhaitait se dégourdir les pattes. Ce faisant, il attira l'attention du garçon sur le terrain. Ce dernier jeta un œil dans leur direction, reconnu l'animal qui avait émis ce son si redouté et recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas. Concentré sur la menace potentielle représentée par le chiot, le rapatrié mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la présence de son camarade, qui avançait d'ailleurs dans sa direction... entraînant son foutu cabot à sa suite ! Retenant à grand peine un glapissement horrifié qui aurait définitivement détruit ce qui restait de sa dignité, le cynophobe ne put que lâcher un pitoyable :

- Kuroko, enfoiré, t'approche pas ! Recule avec ta bestiole !

L'interpellé fit la moue, l'air accablé et, saisissant l'animal dans ses bras, lâcha avec une voix profondément malheureuse :

- Kagami-kun, ne l'appelle pas comme ça tu va le blesser...

- Comme si ce truc pouvait me comprendre ! Qui s'en soucie d'ailleurs ? L'approche pas de moi !

Et Numéro deux, qui trouvait décidément les vociférations de l'humain qui lui faisait face très amusantes, aboya gaiement avant de laisser pendre sa langue. Kagami frissonna d'horreur puis leur lança un regard noir et Kuroko, avec un léger sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée, daigna aller attacher le chien à un des poteaux. Ensuite, il parti s'asseoir sur le banc, où son coéquipier le rejoignit. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla, goûtant simplement le plaisir d'être ensemble dans un autre contexte que l'école ou le basket. Ils laissèrent cet apaisant silence s'exprimer à leur place. Finalement, Kuroko ouvrit la bouche :

-Pourquoi n'apprécie-tu pas Numéro deux, Kagami-kun ? Il est pourtant très mignon, demanda-t-il, une lueur espiègle perceptible au fond de l'œil malgré son visage impassible.

-C'est vrai qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi, mais c'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je l'accep...

Se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il venait implicitement d'avouer, Kagami se tut et devint écarlate, presque autant que ses cheveux. Posant sa large main sur sa bouche décidément bien trop gaffeuse, il détourna la tête, fixant obstinément le bitume sous ses pieds.

Dans l'esprit de Kuroko, toute envie d'embêter son ami disparut, remplacée par de la surprise, puis la lueur taquine s'éteignit et la tendresse envahit son regard. Son visage cependant resta imperturbable, et il fallait être un observateur soit très doué, soit expérimenté pour remarquer à quel point ses yeux s'était adouci. Et Kagami, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, était devenu expert dans l'art de décrypter les émotions de son ombre. Aussi, lorsqu'il osa relever la tête pour dévisager son vis-à-vis, étonné par son silence, cela ne put lui échapper. Il se figea et déglutit, incapable d'articuler un mot. Apercevoir une telle expression sur le visage de son partenaire était aussi rare que touchant, et il prit le temps de savourer cette vision. Puis, pris d'une pulsion subite, Kagami écrasa ses lèvres sur celles, gelées, du passeur fantôme, en un geste rude et maladroit qui trahissait son embarras. D'ailleurs, il se releva aussitôt d'un bond et, récupérant ses affaires à la volée, s'éloigna à grand pas, les oreilles rougies, ce que ne pouvait expliquer à lui-seul l'aboiement sonore d'un Numéro deux impatient.

Kuroko resta un instant assis, se passant un doigt sur la bouche, le sourire aux lèvres. Kagami ne cessait de le surprendre. Allant détacher le chiot qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il repartit.

Sur le chemin du retour, il songea qu'il aborderait pas ce sujet avec Kagami. Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, cette relation ambiguë et incertaine lui convenait, et il aurait juré que c'était la même chose pour l'autre. Dans l'immédiat, avec la Winter Cup qui battait son plein, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le temps de se pencher sur la question d'une éventuelle évolution de leurs rapports. Ils devaient tous deux progresser, chercher un moyen de devenir plus fort, et cet objectif prenait déjà toute leur énergie. Mais un jour, sûrement...

Et puis, qui sait, Kagami pouvait toujours être pris d'instincts subits et entreprendre des actions spontanées comme il venait de le faire !

_Voila voilà! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment à la lecture de ce petit écrit. J'écrirais **peut-être** une suite, et j'augmenterai **peut-être** le rating cette occasion, mais cela dépendra de ma motivation et, surtout, de mon inspiration ! Merci de m'avoir lue, et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis ce fameux jour, Kuroko avait remarqué que Kagami faisait des efforts quasi désespérés pour l'éviter et, quand il ne pouvait pas le faire, il faisait son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, son visage s'empourprait et il détournait vivement le regard, comme s'il avait pu se brûler la rétine s'il posait les yeux sur lui trop longtemps. Au début, Kuroko avait trouvé cette situation amusante : la gêne du garçon était à la fois drôle et attendrissante. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et puisque l'attitude de l'américain restait identique, Kuroko avait fini par être agacé. Quoi, un petit bisou de rien du tout et tout s'arrêtait ? Faire un petit pas en avant pour faire aussitôt trois grands pas en arrière ? Non. Il ne l'accepterai pas. Et puisque son camarade ne se décidait pas, le passeur décida de prendre les devants.

Mais les jours passaient sans qu'il ne trouve de solution acceptable. Après réflexion, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une attaque trop franche de sa part pourrait effrayer le dunker, et il avait résolu de mener le géant dans une situation où il pourrait laisser libre cours à son impulsivité, ou du moins, lui laisser à lui, Kuroko, la possibilité de tenter sa chance. En vain, jusqu'à présent. Chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants : S'arranger pour rester les derniers dans le vestiaires après l'entraînement pour discuter n'avait conduit qu'à de ridicules bredouillements de la part du garçon aux cheveux rouges avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans explications. Ses petits SMS légèrement provocants étaient restés sans réponse. Le croiser ''par hasard'' dans une boutique l'avait carrément fait fuir en courant... Il était à court d'idées. Et la situation lui pesait chaque jour davantage.

Finalement, l'opportunité qu'il attendait lui fut accordée par une personne inattendue : Aida Riko. En effet, compétente jusqu'au bout, Riko surveillait de près les résultats scolaires des membres de l'équipe et, si elle ne s'en mêlait généralement pas, elle se tenait en revanche prête à intervenir si les faiblesses intellectuelles de ses joueurs venaient à mettre en péril l'équilibre de l'équipe.

Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Un beau soir, Riko arriva en retard à l'entraînement quotidien. Tout le monde était déjà au travail depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle franchit enfin les portes, et tous surent aussitôt, à l'aura mauvaise qui l'entourait, qu'elle était d'une humeur de chien. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le gymnase pendant que tous la regardait foncer avec l'efficacité d'un missile à tête chercheuse vers sa proie. Enfin, elle se planta devant le garçon et, du fait de sa taille, dut relever la tête pour pouvoir accrocher son regard.

- Kagami-kun, gronda-t-elle d'une voix semblable au tonnerre, dis-moi, je viens de discuter avec ton professeur principal.

Le garçon, paniqué par la menace que la coach semblait émaner par tous les pores de sa peau, bégaya en réponse:

- A... Ah ! A propos de... quoi ?

Sans l'écouter, elle l'interrogea d'une voix sourde :

- Combien as-tu eu à ton dernier test de japonais ?

L'américain sembla enfin comprendre le problème, car son visage s'éclaira, avant de s'assombrir aussi sec. Visiblement, il craignait les conséquences de sa réponse, qu'il murmura très vite et si bas que nul ne l'entendit hormis la coach. Celle-ci laissa d'ailleurs enfin éclater sa colère et se répandit en injures colorées sur le garçon, le frappant de son calepin partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre. Elle hurla pendant un moment puis, épuisée, elle finit par soupirer:

- Bon sang espèce de Bakagami, pourquoi tu n'as pas demander d'aide avant ?

- P... pardon, s'excusa l'autre en réponse.

Quand il fut certain que la furie qui lui faisait face était calmée, il demanda prudemment :

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil...

Riko se passa alors une main lasse sur le visage et expliqua qu'elle avait entendu un professeur annoncer que Kagami Taiga avait de sérieuses difficultés en japonais, au point que cela devenait handicapant pour la suite de ses études, et qu'il envisageait de lui donner des cours supplémentaires le samedi après-midi.

Comme personne ne réagissait, elle répéta en insistant bien :

- Le _samedi après-midi_ ! Le moment des matchs !

Chacun comprit alors le problème, et tous les yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers le dunker, l'air consterné. Finalement, Hyuga reprit la parole :

- Coach, tu veux dire qu'on va devoir se passer de Kagami pour nos prochains matchs ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Je m'en suis bien entendu mêlée et j'ai obtenu de l'enseignant qu'il retire ses cours particuliers...

Alors que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement, elle haussa la voix pour ajouter :

- A une condition !

Visiblement, Kagami craignait le pire, car il posa sur elle un regard angoissé.

-Il faut que Kagami parvienne à obtenir la moyenne au contrôle de rattrapage qu'il a accepté de lui faire passer demain matin.

Le concerné pâlit dans l'instant.

- M... Mais coach, je t'ai dit ma note, non ? J'y arriverai jamais d'ici à demain mat...

- Si ! Je te garantis que tu va y arriver, sinon crois moi, tu va souffrir. Asséna la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard, le défiant d'oser protester.

Et, sans lui accorder davantage d'attention, elle se tourna vers Kuroko, qu'elle avait pour une fois repéré assez rapidement, et lui demanda :

- Kuroko-kun, tu es de loin le meilleur d'entre nous dans cette matière. Je sais que faire rentrer autre chose que du basket dans cette cervelle de piaf ne va pas être facile, mais peux-tu faire le maximum ? Donne lui un cours particulier ce soir !

Et l'interpellé, qui ne souhaitait pas se séparer de sa lumière pour les matchs à venir et qui voyait dans ce coup du sort un coup de pouce du destin pour ses projets, accepta, l'air totalement neutre et ne laissant rien deviner de ses intentions.

Se tournant vers son camarade, il interrogea, imperturbable :

- Chez toi après l'entraînement ?

Et le rouquin, malgré le malaise que cette situation provoquait visiblement chez lui, fut contraint de céder sous le regard assassin de la féroce jeune femme.

Et c'est ainsi que Kuroko se retrouva dans le hall de l'appartement de sa lumière le soir-même, dès la fin de l'entraînement. Le voyage, heureusement court, s'était effectué dans un silence pesant.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux ôté leurs chaussures et se furent installés dans le grand salon, Kuroko décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Kagami-kun, tu n'aurai pas un milk-shake par hasard ? A la vanille.

- Qu... Bien sur que non, idiot, pourquoi j'aurais de ce truc chez moi ? Y'a vraiment que toi pour avaler cette saloperie ! J'te jure...

La réponse le déçut un peu mais, même s'il n'avait pas obtenu sa boisson préférée, du moins avait-il réussit à calmer le rouquin. Celui-ci se remit à se comporter comme d'habitude et, se levant, déclara qu'en revanche il avait du soda. Kuroko opta finalement pour de l'eau et le dunker se dirigea vers la cuisine en disant à son camarade de s'installer. Le passeur obtempéra et commença a extirper son matériel pédagogique (ses cahiers) de son sac.

Finalement, l'éprouvante discussion qu'il avait envisagée pour mettre les choses au clair avec son partenaire ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire, et cela tombait bien, car ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche : Faire rentrer les innombrables formules du japonais dans le crâne de Kagami promettait d'être fastidieux, et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Soupirant d'anticipation, le garçon élabora mentalement un vague programme, avant d'être distrait par le retour de sa lumière, qui portait deux verres et une bouteille d'eau. Ils entamèrent finalement les révisions.

Comme prévu, ce fut une longue et acharnée bataille qui laissa un Kuroko épuisé et un Kagami à la tête débordante de mots et de syntaxes. Pour tenter de contenir la migraine qu'il sentait arriver, l'américain se servit un verre d'eau qu'il s'enfila d'un coup. Notant le regard vaguement envieux de son ombre sur son verre, il grogna un ''T'en veux ?'' à peine compréhensible, mais comme il agitait la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main, le message passa tout de même et Kuroko acquiesça. Contrairement à son camarade, le joueur fantôme prit son temps pour boire son verre, qu'il avala avec de petites gorgées.

Kagami, de son côté, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son ombre : il voyait la pomme d'Adam monter et descendre au rythme des gorgées et la fixait comme s'il avait souhaité la dévorer. Reprenant ses esprits, il releva les yeux... pour rencontrer une goutte d'eau qui, s'étant échappée du verre, glissait désormais joyeusement sur la peau opaline du plus petit. Kagami observa un court instant son trajet puis, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à la lécher directement sur la peau de son partenaire. Celui-ci, très surpris, eut un mouvement de recul qui fit basculer le verre et ce qu'il restait d'eau gicla, les éclaboussant tous les deux. Heureusement, il n'en restait plus qu'un fond, ils furent donc très peu mouillés, mais cela suffit pour rendre ses esprits au dunker qui se figea.

S'écartant précipitamment, il fixa ses pupilles carmines sur le sol et, incapable de relever la tête pour observer la réaction de son partenaire, s'excusa :

- Pa... Pardon Kuroko, c'...c'est pas ce que tu crois, y'avait de l'eau et... 'Fin bref, chui désolé quoi...

Kuroko le regardait, plus étonné que fâché, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami s'excusait ainsi. Il nota ses oreilles rouges et se dit qu'il était vraiment trop mignon. Ensuite, il se dit qu'il tenait finalement sa chance et il se rapprocha du garçon et lui souffla dans l'oreille. L'autre, surprit, releva la tête par réflexe et le passeur en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut très court, et il se recula vite, tout en restant assez proche de sa lumière, mais il voulait d'abord voir sa réaction.

Et ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux écarlates qui lui faisait face, c'était à la fois de l'incompréhension et au fond, tout au fond, une étincelle d'espoir.

-K... Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea le dunker d'une voix incertaine.

-Je t'embrasse, répondit l'autre le plus simplement du monde. Kagami-kun l'a déjà fait après tout...

A ces mots, le visage du plus grand rougit à une vitesse affolante et s'accorda à ses cheveux.

-C'est... C'était...

Brusquement, il retrouva son sérieux et son expression s'assombrit :

-Pour ça... Je suis désolé.

Le passeur, sentant qu'il touchait le nœud du problème, demanda :

-Désolé ? De quoi ?

-Ben... je t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis pas vrai ? Répondit l'autre l'air embarrassé en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. J'ai agis sur le moment, tu vois ? Mais après, je me suis demandé si ça t'avait pas dérangé...

Ah. C'était donc cela, De la culpabilité. Comprenant enfin d'où venait son attitude des derniers jours, Kuroko se surprit à respirer plus librement. Il se sentait soulagé.

-Kagami-kun tu es un idiot, ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de dire.

Par réflexe, l'autre réagit au quart de tour :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

Sans lui répondre, le passeur laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule robuste de son partenaire et soupira :

-Je me suis inquiété pour rien...

L'autre, en l'entendant, se calma aussitôt. Il allait demander des éclaircissements lorsque le frêle garçon saisit brusquement son visage entre ses mains avec une force surprenante avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avec détermination. Décidant de remettre ses questions à plus tard, Kagami se laissa emporter dans le baiser et y répondit enfin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kuroko prit la parole le premier :

-Idiot... Si ça m'avait dérangé, je te l'aurai dit.

-Comment ? Je suis parti de suite.

-Je te l'aurai fait comprendre le lendemain.

-Mais...

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Kagami-kun. Tu as eu tort, point.

Renonçant à discuter, le plus grand attrapa son ombre par la nuque et approfondit le baiser, pour le plus grand bonheur du passeur.

Mais Kagami s'interrompit à nouveau, frustrant le plus petit au point que cela se vit sur son visage d'ordinaire si peu expressif.

-Mais, tu sais, c'est pas seulement parce que je m'en voulais que je t'évitais...

Ces mots captèrent toute l'attention de l'ombre qui, toute ouïe, l'écouta lui expliquer que, depuis le baiser de la dernière fois, il avait sans cesse ce genre d'envie quand il le regardait et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter.

Se retenant de ne pas lui annoncer à nouveau qu'il était stupide, touché malgré lui, Kuroko se plaqua contre lui et lui souffla :

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'adore quand tu prends des initiatives...

La lueur au fond des yeux du rouquin avant qu'il ne le plaque contre le sol lui fit espérer que cette fois, le message était passé et que son camarade allait enfin laisser libre court à sa spontanéité...


End file.
